Recently, interest in genetics and genetic testing has risen as increasing amounts of research show how an individual's genetic information can influence aspects of a person's ancestry, appearance, behavior, and physiology. Genetic testing can provide information to help individuals understand areas of potential concern to discuss with their doctors, and together with a doctor, can help individuals make informed decisions about medical management and lifestyle choices. Typical genetic testing solutions allow an individual to order a particular genetic test, such as for type 2 diabetes. The individual typically receives a summary report having a limited set of results with limited interpretative information. Improvements in the interpretation and reporting of genetic test results would be useful.